The Merciless and the Speed Demon
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: what if Day of Reckoning never happened? What if instead the X-Men got a new member who just so happened to catch our favorite speed demons eye? And what do the X-men and Brotherhood think? And why is Kitty, Gambit, Colossus, Rogue and Pyro helping!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lexi Smith sighed as she tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk, waiting for her physics class to be over with. It was another boring day at Bayville High and she couldn't wait for it to be over with. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and she took it out. She gawked as she realized the message was from Pietro Maximoff from the Brotherhood. She looked up and saw him smirk at her from the other side of the room. He waved at her and she silently scowled him. She turned her head and she got another message. She sighed and opened the message.

_Hey Lexi. Wassup?_

_-Pietro_

She turned to him and gave him a questioning glance. He shrugged and she replied

_I was paying attention, but now I'm annoyed. What do u want_

_-Lexi_

He looked down at his phone and he looked at her. He raised an eyebrow and she rolled his eyes. Pietro chuckled quietly and typed his reply.

_Well, I wanted to know what you were doing later but never mind Miss. Grouchy Pants_

_-Pietro_

Lexi looked at the message then him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious… could he? Pietro was one for jokes and tricks, but this was a new low.

_Seriously Maximoff? Do you really think I'm that dumb_

_-Lexi_

He looked at the message confused and ten at her.

_What are you talking about Lexi? I don't think you're dumb_

_-Pietro_

She looked at the message and scoffed. She looked at him and he nodded.

_Whatever. Leave me alone, Pietro_

_-Lexi_

And with that, she turned her phone off and went back to what the teacher was talking about. How dare he try to make her look stupid! What was his problem? He couldn't be that retard now? Pietro tried texting her back but soon realized that her phone was off. He sighed annoyed, trying to understand what her problem was. All he did was ask her out, well he said he was planning to ask her out, but still. He didn't get it. Lance could ask Kitty out and she could accept it, then she moved on to colossus. And Gambit could like Anna and it would be cool. So how come he couldn't ask Lexi out but gets yelled at.

The teacher had ended his lesson and the students all left, ready to start their weekend. Pietro ran behind Lexi and she growled.

"Go away Maximoff" she said

"Come on, Lexi! All I did was ask you out" he complained "you make it sound like I'm asking you to help me commit murder or a robbery"

"I don't care! Just go away"

"But-"

"Pietro Maximoff, go away and stay there. Now" she growled before she stomped away. Pietro stared after her frowning when he felt a hand clasp his back.

"Huh? Oh hey Lance. What's up" he said looking at his friend and teammate, Lance Alvers.

"Nothing much. What's the matter with you"

"Oh nothing" he said turning away. Lance looked down in the direction that Pietro was just looking in.

"You were checking out that X-Geek Lexi, weren't you" he asked

"No. Besides, what does it matter? You liked Kitty. And now she likes Colossus, who also likes her. Gambit likes Anna and there's no prob there. Hell, Fred liked Jean and nobody judged him! So why are you judging me" he yelled in frustration.

"what's your prob, yo" asked Todd 'Toad' Tolansky hopping up beside them, who was followed by Fred 'Blob' Dukes.

"Nothing. Screw it" he said quickly

"Pietro's mad because Lexi won't give him the time of day" Lance joked

"Shut up" he snarled

"Ha ha! Pietro's got a crush on the X-Geek" Toad sang

"Shut up" he snarled again

"Pietro and Lexi sittin in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY" Pietro screamed. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at him.

"Uh, Pietro. Cool it man, okay" Toad whispered

"NOT UNTIL YOU GUYS QUIT IT"

"Geez Pietro, we were just joking" Lance said

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T LIKE HER! GOT IT"

"Yeah we got it. Now cool it Pietro" Fred said looking around. Pietro took a deep breath and sighed.

"Good. Now let's get outta here' he said walking away. Everyone turned away and the Brotherhood sighed.

"I thought he had gone mental back there for sure, yo" Toad said

"No doubt about it. I think he seriously likes Lexi" Lance whispered. Fred laughed loudly and they shushed him. Pietro looked back at them over his shoulder and they smiled. He looked at them suspiciously, but kept walking.

"That was close. Hey, next time you wanna laugh, do it a little quieter or when he ain't around, kay" Toad said

"Okay. But I still don't believe that he likes that X-Geek" Fred said

"Are you blind, Fred? He talks to her every day and just got way defensive about it. Then just went psycho on us" Lance said "Trust me he likes her"

"So what we gonna do about it? Cuz I can't take crazy _and _love-struck Pietro" Toad said

"Hmm… I know! We'll tell Colossus or Gambit so that way one of them can tell Kitty or Anna" Lance said

"Good idea. Though I say we tell both so that way they tell both and it'll be more believable" Toad said

"Great plan Toad" Fred said "We'll do it this afternoon. But how do we get rid of Pietro"

"I know" Lance said rubbing his hands mischievously.

Later that night, Toad and Fred went to the Acolyte base to tell colossus and Gambit. They told them how they needed to tell Anna and Kitty that Pietro liked Lexi. After they were done, the two exchanged glances and then looked at them.

"So you tellin' me, that ole Quicksilver likes the Lexi femme from the X-Men" the Cajun said "Cuz if Imma tell this to Anna, Gambit need to make sure he has his facts straight"

"Agreed. I just cannot go to Kitty and tell her this if the information you are giving me is incorrect" colossus agreed

"We're tellin ya the truth. He was all defensive about it and everything. He went psycho on us" Toad said

"Who went psycho on you' they turned to see Eric 'Magneto' Maximoff, leader of the Brotherhood and Acolytes as well as the father of Pietro walk in.

"Pietro" Blob

"Pietro?! What happened" he asked

"Accordin to these two, he went psycho over the fact that they said he liked that femme from the X-Men, Lexi" Gambit said

"What?! Why on earth would you say that" Eric demanded

"Cuz it's true" Toad said quickly "He was all defensive about it and everything"

"Yeah! He caused this big scene at the end of school in the hallway" Fred added. Eric stood still and blinked.

"Where is he know"

Pietro was standing hunched over and looked u at Lance.

"come on Quicksilver! I know you can do better than that" Lance mocked. Lance had figured the only way to distract Pietro was to challenge him to a fight. Cause if there was one thing about Pietro Maximoff- no as a matter of fact _all _of the Maximoffs- was that they never backed down from a challenge. Especially Pietro.

"Oh you haven't seen nothin yet" he smirked about to charge off

"Pietro" they turned around and saw Eric walking towards them.

"Father" Pietro said before using his super speed to run towards him "What are you doing here? Is everything alright"

"Quite fine. Let's go inside. We need to talk

"So do you believe them, Remy"

"what'cha mean, Piotr" they sat on the couch in front of the TV watching _The Simpsons_.

"I mean, do you believe what Blob and Toad told us was true. That Pietro actually likes the girl from the X-Men"

"Pietro's crushin on one of the X-Men's shelias" they twisted around in their seats and saw Pyro enter with Sabertooth behind him.

"That's what we're being told. But from the looks of it, Remy thinks it's true. I mean, have you seen the femmes from the X-Men" Gambit asked. Sabertooth grunted and walked into the kitchen. "Besides, that Lexi is something"

"Yeah, but she's _Mercy_" Pyro said shuddering

"You know, I have never understood the meaning of her mutant name" Colossus stated

"What's not to get" Gambit asked

"I just do not understand. Would you please explain" Gambit shook his head but did as Colossus asked.

"The word mercy means to show forgiveness instead of being vengeful and unforgiving, non? Well, she's the exact opposite of that" he explained

"But why did she chose the name Mercy if she shows none" Colossus asked still confused

"Cuz that's what her enemies ask for before it happens" Pyro said

"Before what happens"

"she kills them"

"She what"

"Or at least that what she used ta do" Gambit interceded "They say that she was taught how to be an assassin and was sure as heck good at it too"

"Why did she stop"

"She joined the X-Men of course" Pyro said as if it was obvious. And truthfully it was. "that's most likely way Pietro likes her so much"

"Okay, I am once more confused" Colossus said and Gambit sighed

"Stay with us, mon ami. Now think, what's Pietro like"

"Stubborn, obnoxious, arrogant, self-centered- "

"Okay, we get it mate! But now think about Lexi and what she's like"

"Well, from what I have seen of her, she's understanding, low tolerance as well as low patience, considerate,-"

"And the list goes on and on" Gambit interrupted "But now put those two together and tell Gambit what they have in common"

"Ummm… absolutely nothing" colossus said finally after some long consideration

"Exactly. You know the ole sayin. Opposites attract" Gambit said

"Hmm, I suppose you do have a point Remy. But then why does Pietro deny that he likes her"

"Cuz he's stupid" Sabertooth shouted from the kitchen

"Sabes got a point, there. Though the main reason is because mate doesn't realize it himself"

"But if Pietro does not realize, then how does he know he likes her" Gambit and Pyro groaned, while Sabertooth chuckled.

"You guys better explain it to him simply so he can understand easily" Sabertooth chuckled

"Gee, thanks Sabes" Gambit said sarcastically "Okay, now do Gambit explain this to ya"

"How about you use an example" Pyro suggested

"Ah! That's a tres magnifique idea" Gambit said "Let see… I got it! You like Kitty, right"

"Of course I do. You already know that, Remy"

"Yeah, but when you first saw her did you know you like her"

"Well, no. But I had a lot going on and wasn't really focusing on girls at that time" he said scratching the back of his head

"Right, of course not" Pyro said sarcastically. Colossus glared at him and Gambit snickered

"Anyways, you didn't realize that you like petite until after a while, oui" Gambit asked

"Yes, that would be correct"

"Then that's how it is for Pietro"

"So what about Lexi? How do we know how she feels" Colossus asked when they heard a knock on the door.

"We's about to find out, mes amis" Gambit said getting up. Colossus and Pyro exchanged looks and waited for him to return. When he came back he was followed behind two girls that were easily identified as Anna or preferably Rogue and Kitty Pryde.

"This betta be good swamp rat" Rogue huffed

"Yeah! You have like no idea how hard it was sneaking past Logan" Kitty complained. She looked around and spotted Colossus standing up. "Hey Piotr"

"Uh, hey Kitty" he said waving. Kitty giggled and he smiled goofily while Rogue groaned.

"Now, now. Be patient, cherie" Gambit said

"I don't know how much more patient I can get if I don't find out what the hell's goin on" she grumbled. He laughed at her impatience and she glared at him.

"You know I think they secretly like each other" Kitty whispered to Pyro and Colossus

"It's no secret Gambit like Rogue but Rogue liking Gambit is another story" Pyro said

"Pyro does have a point" colossus agreed

"true. But we're not here to talk about who likes who, now are we" she asked

"Uh… actually Kitty. You are" Colossus said

"What! I almost got caught by Logan only to talk about who likes who" Rogue demanded "Okay, that's it! Kitty come on. We're leavin"

"Hang on a minute, cherie! It's not just anyone we're talkin about"

"Unless you're tellin me Magneto's gone gay and is in love with Professor Xavier, I could really care less" she snapped

"Ha! Can you picture ole Magneto and Professor Xavier together! That would be a riot" Pyro bellowed

"He does have a point. That would be funny" Kitty giggled. Colossus shook his head and chuckled.

"listen, Magneto ain't gay and has his eyes on the Professor. But, **Pietro** does has eyes on a certain femme from the X-Men" Gambit said

"What" Kitty squealed. She turned to Colossus and he nodded.

"No way! Who is it?! And I swear to God if it's me I'm gonna kill that little speed devil" Rogue threatened

"Calm down, Rogue. It ain't you. If it was Gambit woulda already killed him for ya" he said

"Good. So if it's not me, there's no way it could be Jean"

"And it sure as hell ain't me" Kitty said "That would be just way too gross"

"It ain't you either petite. I'm pretty sure somebody woulda killed him for ya" Gambit said slyly. Colossus glared at him and balled his hands into fists. Rogue looked between Kitty and Colossus, then looked at Gambit out of the corner of her eye who just smirked at her.

"Then who does he like?! If he doesn't like Rogue, Jean, or me and there's no way he could like Storm, then that only leaves…"

"Oh my God! No way" Rogue gasped. She turned to Gambit who nodded "Lexi"

"As in Lexi Smith, Lexi" Kitty said. The Acolytes nodded and she shook her head furiously "We're talking about Lexi. The same girl known as _Mercy_. _That_ Lexi"

"That's exactly what I said" Pyro exclaimed

"Yeah, _that_ Lexi" Gambit said

"Oh my God. She'll eat him alive" Rogue said "So when can we set 'em up"

"Rogue! Seriously, guys! This is like big" Kitty said "I mean, think about it! If Lexi and Pietro hooked up, there's a chance that-"

"They'll both get laid and strop being annoying" Pyro joked. They looked at him crazily before Colossus smacked him in the back of the head.

"As I was saying, there's a chance that maybe we can all get along" now this everyone stared at _her_ crazily. "I don't mean that we can get along to stop fighting. I mean so that we can get along so we can go out in public without trying to hassle each other, ya know? Like go out together and get an ice cream sundae"

"Oh! That makes sense" Rogue said and the others nodded

"But how we gonna do it. Pietro's denyin it and there's no way Lexi's gonna admit it" Gambit said. They all sat and thought about it, when Colossus came up with an idea.

"Kitty? Rogue? What are you guys doing tomorrow afternoon"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't see why I had to tag along" Lexi grumbled. She flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder. It now contained blue and black highlights in it was straightened out so it reached her lower back.

"Because" Kitty drawled "It's a girls day out"

"Yeah. And she was dragging me along so there was no way I was comin alone"

"Why didn't you guys have Jean or Storm come with you" she demanded

"Uh, they were busy" Kitty lied. Truthfully she had no idea what Jean or Storm were doing. She just needed an excuse to provide Lexi with. Kitty pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. It was 12:30, which meant it was almost time for Kitty and Rogue to put their plan in action. I hope this works, Kitty thought to herself.

They entered the ice cream parlor and looked around.

"Oh crap" Lexi groaned.

"What's wrong" Kitty asked faking surprise. Lexi pointed over to Gambit, colossus, and Pietro who were standing in line.

"Oh man1 You can't be serious" Rogue groaned rather loudly. Gambit heard this and saw the three. He waved them over and Kitty walked forward. "Kitty! What the hell are you doin"

"I don't know about you, but I want my ice cream" she said "Now come on you two"

"Come on" Rogue sighed as she dragged Lexi over towards the line.

"Oh no. Oh no no no1 There's no way in hell I'm be in in the same place as them. I outta here" Pietro said but Gambit grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't, mon ami! Gambit came here for ice cream and ain't leave till he gets it" he said "You can hold up for a few minutes. Or are you just a big baby"

"I am _not_ a big baby" Pietro huffed

"Good, then you can handle this" Gambit smirked "Wassup femmes"

"Make a wrong move and I'll put you in the hospital" Rogue threatened

"Come on guys! I want ice cream" Kitty complained

"She's right! We came for ice cream and we shall get ice cream" Colossus agreed nodding

"Good, now you five stay here will Gambit make a real quick run to the bank" he said slipping away

"Stay here while I go make sure he don't rob a bank" Rogue said following him leaving Colossus, Kitty, Pietro, and Lexi still in line.

"Oh man I forgot! I need to go get my purse out of the car" Kitty exclaimed slapping her forehead "Piotr, will you come with me"

"Uh… sure" he said "Stay here and don't try to kill each other" They walked away leaving Pietro and Lexi to themselves. Pietro took in exasperated breath and Lexi flipped her hair.

"Uh, you got highlights"

"Yeah. You noticed" she asked

"Uh-huh. Looks nice" he complimented

"Thanks" she said fiddling with a strand. They moved forward in the line and she shifted uncomfortably

"Hey, listen" he said hesitantly "I wasn't joking yesterday. About the whole date thing"

"Uh-huh"

"And well, if you weren't doing anything Saturday, we could go out" he asked awkwardly. Lexi stared at him jaw open. Did Pietro- Pietro Maximoff of the Brotherhood- ask Lexi- Lexi Smith of the X-Men- out on a date? Crap.

"Umm…"

"I'll understand if you say no. You know with the whole you being an X-Man and me being in the Brotherhood and us trying to kill each other-"

"I'd love to" Pietro looked up at her surprise. Truthfully she surprised herself too.

"Really? That's awesome" he said "Um, I'll pick up from the Institute at seven"

"Sure. I'll see you then"

"Definitely"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pietro shifted uncomfortably on the front porch of the Xavier Institute. He wasn't sure whether or not he was going to be killed by Lexi's adopted dad, Logan. Who just so happened to be the almighty killing machine, Wolverine, half-brother of Sabertooth. Just my luck, Pietro thought. He hesitantly rang the doorbell and stepped a good distance away from the door. He started to hyperventilate as the door opened. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized it was Jean Grey.

"Hi Jean" he said

"Um, hi Pietro" said the weary red-head.

"Sao how are things" he asked conversationally

"Okay, Pietro what are you doing here" she demanded

"I-um…"

"Whose at the door, Jean" Pietro groaned when he realized who it was. Scott walked towards the door and narrowed his eyes. "what are you doing here, Quicksilver"

"Back off, guys. He's with me" They turned around and Pietro could have sworn his jaw just fell off. Lexi was dressed in a black dress with a jewel in the middle and black pumps. She smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"what's going on? And why are you dressed like that" Scott demanded

"Well, if you must know, I'm going on a date. With _Pietro_"

"What" Scott and Jean yelled

"Yeah. Now get over it" Lexi said rolling her eyes "I'll see you two later" she grabbed Pietro's hand and dragged him back outside "See ya! You okay"

"Uh, yeah. You look amazing, Lexi" he said as soon as he was capable of speech. She smiled and giggled.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself handsome" Pietro blushed slightly and ran his hand through his white hair.

"Yeah well, you know…" he said opening her door. She looked at him and smiled

"Wow. Cleans up and a gentleman? I should went out with you earlier" she joked

"Ha-ha. Aren't you just so full of jokes" he said rolling his eyes. She laughed and got in. He closedher door and ran to get in.

"So where are we going" she asked

"It's a surprise. Now buckle up and let's hit the road" he said

Two hours later, Pietro entered the Acolyte base and flopped down on the couch next to Pyro.

"Hey guys! Pietro's back from his date" Pyro called out. Gambit and colossus rushed into the living room.

"Alright tell us everything that happened, mon ami" Gambit demanded

"Yes, tell us how your date went" colossus urged

"I have no idea" he said finally. The three Acolytes exchanged glances and then looked back at the weary speed demon.

"What happened, mate" asked the Australian pyromaniac

"Everything was going great. I took her to that new Italian restaurant"

"Excellent choice" Colossus said

"Yeah, she said really liked it. I took her out dancing"

"Good, good" Gambit said "Didn't know you could dance though"

"Yeah, I surprised her too. Then we went for a walk in the park"

"That's all ways a good choice" Pyro commented

"Anyways, while we were walking out of nowhere I said 'I love you'"

"YOU WHAT" they screamed

"Are you insane? You never, _never_ say I love you on the first date! That is just plain and simple"

"Gambit's right, Pietro! I may not know all of your American customs, but we even know that back home in Russia"

"Yeah! That's dating rule number 1" Pyro shouted

"That's not the bad part"

"Then what is" Pyro asked

"It's what she said"

"Well, what did femme say"

"She said she loved me too"

"SHE DID WHAT"

"you got Lexi to say she loves you" Pyro demanded

"That's not important, right now. What's important is how you actually feel about her"

"That's the worst part. I think I actual meant it" he confessed "guys, I don't even know if she feels the same way"

"Well, mon ami, that's one mystery you'll have to find out another day. It's time for you to go to sleep" Gambit said

"I don't know if I can" he answered wearily

"Should I call Rogue, then" he suggested

"I must be seriously out of it, cause that sounds like a wonderful idea" Pietro said after some consideration. Gambit smirked and got up. this is just gettin easier and easier, he thought. He dialed the number for the Institute and waited four rings till someone finally picked up.

"Hello"

"Ah, just the femme I wanted to talk to"

"Gambit! Oh my God! Lexi just came in and said Pietro said he loved her. Is it true" Rogue asked

"Yup. He admitted to it. He also said that Lexi said she loved him too. That true"

"that's what she told us. She fell asleep from exhaustion afterwards" she said

"Wow. They really are made for each other, cuz that's what he's tryin to do. Except he havin some problems goin to La-La land" he explained "Wanna help"

"Sure. I'll bring Kitty over. See ya in a few" she said before hanging up. Gambit hung up the phone and walked back into the room with the others.

"Well" Pietro asked

"You're in luck mon ami, she said yeah. She should be over in a few minutes" Gambit announced

"Good. Cuz truthfully, I thought Cyclops was gonna blow my head off when Lexi said we were going on our date. And I seriously thought Jean was gonna help him"

"What? Jean as in Jean Grey help Cyclops kill you? You have gotten to be kiddin mate" Pyro laughed

"I'm serious! She may seem all innocent, but at that moment I thought she was gonna use her powers to murder me" he exclaimed tiredly. There was a knock on the door and Piotr got up to get it.

"Alright, where's Speedy" Pietro stood up and walked forward. He didn't get a word out, cuz he was already knocked out cold. "I swear, I didn't touch him"

"He must've finally knocked himself out" colossus mused. He picked him up and headed for the stairs "I'll put him in his spare room" and with that he was gone.

"Okay so what did he tell you guys" Kitty said sitting in the chair that Colossus was previously occupying

"Same thing Lexi told ya. He said I love you and she said it back" Pyro said

"Huh. You're right. That's what Lexi did tell us" Rogue nodded. Colossus came back down stairs and sat down on the arm of the chair Kitty was sitting in.

"So what have we covered so far" he asked

"Well, what they told us was true. Pietro did say I love you and Lexi said I love you too" Kitty sighed leaning her head against his massive arm. Rogue and Gambit exchanged glances before smirking.

"So, what now? They admitted they like each other but are they a couple or not" Pyro asked

"Well, of course they aren't! He hasn't asked her yet or made it official" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"when you say 'make it official' you don't mean…"

"Mean what" Colossus hesitated, not sure how to put his question. Gambit stared at him then understood.

"Oh! No of course not. It's an option but no" everyone looked at Gambit confused "Sex"

"Oh" they said all together

"Exactly. Although what I wanna know is why he asked that question" Gambit asked smirking. Colossus glared at him when Kitty interrupted.

"Why did you ask, Piotr"

"Yeah, why did you ask, mate" Pyro added joining the fun. Rogue raised an eyebrow and he growled.

"I'm gonna make a sandwich" he said getting up and leaving the room.

"Guys, I think we like, made him mad" Kitty said

"Oh, he's fine! See watch" Pyro said "Hey Colossus, bring me a soda will ya" As soon as the question left Pyro's mouth, a bottle came from the kitchen and crashed against the wall in the living room. They watched as orange soda flowed down the white wall in shock. Normally Colossus was a calm and cool person, he was never one to get angry. "Okay, maybe we did make him mad"

"You think" Kitty snapped "I'm gonna go and check on him" she got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Be careful petite" Gambit called after her. She ignored him and walked in to find a fuming Colossus leaning against the counter.

"Hey Piotr. You okay" she asked

"Huh? Oh yeah fine"

"You sure? Cuz you threw a soda bottle at the wall"

"huh. I was aiming for Gambit or Pyro" he said absent mindedly "I wonder if…" he trailed off grabbing another bottle out of the refrigerator.

"No" Kitty said snatching the bottle from him and slamming it on the counter. "Piotr, calm down! You have to keep yourself in control"

"I know, I know. It's just that it's so annoying when they do that"

"DO what"

"When they- you know what? Forget it. It doesn't matter" he said shaking his head

"Yes it does! Now, what's the matter" she demanded

"It's just that, I like someone and they know it and keep teasing me about it" he admitted in a rush.

"Oh. So you like someone" she asked

"Yeah. She's a really amazing girl" he said smiling

"Oh, well that's nice" she muttered. Colossus looked down at her and noticed she was upset.

"Is something wrong Kitty"

"Oh no. Everything's fine" she grumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her unconvinced.

"Kitty, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you"

"Oh no. You just admitted to liking someone when I like you and make me feel stupid" she huffed. She realized what she said. Kitty cussed under her breath and Colossus smiled "And what are you all smiles about"

"Because, that amazing girl I like is you" he said smiling wider.

"Really" she asked

"Of course" he said smiling. she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his massive arms around her slender waist.

Rogue got up and walked into the kitchen to go check on the two, then froze at what she saw. She walked out of the kitchen and sat back down next to Gambit.

"What's da matter, cherie" he asked

"Go look in the kitchen" she said. Pyro and Gambit went to the kitchen then came back out.

"Were petite and Colossus just makin out" Gambit asked

"Yeah they were" Pyro nodded "I could've sworn I saw her straddling him"

"She was not" Rogue yelled getting up. She walked back into the kitchen and came back out with one eye twitching.

"Cherie"

"So much straddling and moaning" she whispered horrified

"So much WHAT" they jumped and screaming at the sight of Logan with claws extended.

"WOLVERINE" Pyro and Gambit shouted

"LOGAN" Rouge screamed

"Hi Logan" they turned around to see Kitty skip in. The two Acolytes and the two X-Men watched as Kitty skipped in followed by Colossus holding a sandwich, a pack of Chips Ahoy! cookies and a soda.

"Hell Wolverine" he said "Here's your soda, Pyro. Sorry about throwing it at you. I thought you would catch it"

"Uh… right" Pyro said taking the soda wearily, looking at the stained wall from the soda Colossus threw at him earlier.

"You're welcome" he said sitting down.

"What's goin on here" Logan asked

"Oh, me and Rogue wanted a midnight snack, but since we didn't have any cookies we decided to come here" Kitty said

"Oh, that reminds me. Here you go" Colossus said tossing Kitty the cookies. She caught them easily and smiled.

"Thanks guys. Okay, let's go Rogue. Come on Logan" Kitty said. They watched as she skipped away towards the door. She stopped and turned around "Well, what are you guys waiting for? We got the cookies, now let's go" she pulled a cookie out of the pack and ate it. Logan looked around wearily and shook his head. He walked towards the door and sighed.

"There is seriously something wrong with you all" he muttered as we walked out.

"Come on, Rogue" Kitty said impatiently. Rogue got up and walked to the door dazed. Kitty looked at her and smiled. Rogue cocked her head to the side and decided not to ask, but instead walked out. As she closed the door, she looked back in and winked at Colossus. He winked back and they laughed. She waved again the closed the door.

"Okay, what just happened" Pyro demanded

"Yeah! When we walked in there you two are all over each other" Gambit added

"Um, things may have gotten a little heated" Colossus said blushing

"A little? Crickey mate, she was straddling you for Goodness Sakes" Pyro laughed

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it straddling…"

"yeah, and when cherie went in there she said you two were moaning" the Cajun added

"Yeah well, you know…" he trailed off turning red.

"Colossus and Kitty sittin in the tree" Pyro sang and Gambit joined in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Will you two shut up" Colossus said throwing a pillow at them. Gambit ducked will Pyro set his on fire. They stared at him questioningly and he shrugged.

"What can I say? I am a fire mutant and a pyromaniac" he said

"Obviously" Gambit said rolling his eyes and Colossus chuckled.

When Logan, Kitty, and Rogue got back to the Xavier Institute they were greeted by Professor Charles Xavier.

"Okay, so how much trouble are we in" Rogue asked as she and Kitty sat down in the kitchen.

"Tons. What on earth were you two thinking" Logan demanded

"We wanted some cookies" Kitty said innocently eating another cookie

"Will you quit it with the cookies, already? You guys shouldn't have went there" Logan said

"How come? It's not like we got hurt or anything" Kitty said eating another cookie innocently

"Well, you could have" Professor Xavier said

"But we weren't. Besides if they even thought about hurting us, we could have taken them" Rogue said shrugging

"I highly doubt you guys could have taken on Sabertooth" Logan pointed out

"I did it before, I can do it again" Rogue countered. Logan let out a low growl and Professor X shook his head.

"Logan, calm down. Now, listen girls. We don't anymore of this sneaking off in the middle of the night going to the Acolyte base. Or anywhere else, for that matter. Understand"

"Yes Professor" they said in unison.

"Good. Now go to bed" Logan grumbled. They walked out of the room to their dorm rooms, when Kitty ran back in for a cookie. Professor X and Logan looked at her, but she just shrugged.

"What? I seriously wanted some cookies" she said

"Would like some milk as well" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Oh! Can I? Please" she begged. They stared at her and Professor X sighed.

"Go ahead" he said. Logan shook his head and Kitty ran to get her milk. She got a glass and downed it in a minute. She looked up at them who stared at her baffled.

"I don't have a milk mustache do I" she asked. Before they could shake their heads no, she had already licked her upper lip. They cocked their heads to the side and she smiled widely at them. "I'm going to bed. Night Professor. Night Logan"

"Good night Kitty" Professor X said mystified

"Night half-pint" Logan said. She gave them both hugs and skipped off to bed."You know, something I never knew how special these kids are" Professor X laughed and Logan shook his head.

"Yeah well, you know…"


End file.
